


Bath, Interrupted

by TheBeingOfEverything



Series: Incandescence [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Choking, Consensual Violence, Demon Sex, Don't worry Lewin wants it, Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeingOfEverything/pseuds/TheBeingOfEverything
Summary: Just some good old hate-banging up in hurr, pwp, Lightning is the trashman and Mephisto might actually feel the feeling of disgust for the first time in his existence. Amaimon wants him to know that literally ANY human would have been preferable. And they’re definitely not telling Rin about this.Set in the Incandescence au but not actually "canon" to it.
Relationships: Amaimon/Lewin Light, Amaimon/Mephisto Pheles, Lewin Light/Mephisto Pheles, Mephisto Pheles/Amaimon/Lewin Light
Series: Incandescence [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253222
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Bath, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> So my brain needed something fast and easy (HAH) after being turned to mush for BRS and this pwp was the solution, I guess XD This is set in the Incandescence Universe up to before ch 9 but you only need to really know that Mephisto is keeping his relationship with Rin under wraps, Amaimon definitely is not, and Lewin is obsessed with demons to dangerous degrees (like, we all saw him running TOWARDS Satan on the Blue Night, right?). 
> 
> Song of the Chapter: MSI-Shut Me Up
> 
> Reminder I run a small, open-ship discord server for aoex anyone is welcome to join!: https://discord.gg/sAhbKby

“Run along and play detective, now.”

Lewin stared at the jester-mask facade of the ever-inscrutable Samael, demon king of space and time, and smiled.

“I have a few more questions, actually,” he said, specifically to spite the order he’d been given.

A few more questions, and a curiosity he couldn’t leave without satisfying.

“Lightning? Shouldn't we hurry?” His adorable apprentice’s voice brought him around to make a shooing motion.

“I’ll meet up with you in a bit, Ryuji.”

Ryuji hesitated, clearly wanting to argue, but nodded and left when Lewin made the motion again. Whatever was waiting for them at the source of Mephisto’s trail of clues would be there for a while. He had a name now, Drac Dragulescu, and Section 13 at the heart of the Blue Night.

Whether Mephisto was the traitor within the Order would be uncovered one way or another. The secrets had kept for this long, after all.

“Really,” the huff of irritation from Mephisto had the itch growing in his mind, smile flattening before smoothing back into a wide stretch as he leered at the raised brow on Mephisto’s face, “I give you your information and tell you to leave, yet here you are, delaying. Do I need to remove you myself, Sir Lewin?”

He hummed, scratching at his neck he’d tilted as he stared at the ceiling as if in contemplation. Letting his gaze slide down, Lewin hid the spark running through his body when he saw the way slit pupils slivered.

Demons, he’d learned, had a finite number of pillars they stood on, and if he knocked into them in a certain way, the whole tower came tumbling down.

He’d only ever tested it on lesser demons. How would a king measure up?

"That's a big patch of rot,” he said, ignoring the question to trail his gaze along where the winding stretch of decaying flesh blackening Mephisto’s side had been, now hidden beneath his robes, “looks like it goes all the way around."

“Yes, I believe I explained the effects of containing an aspect within a flesh and blood vessel quite clearly earlier,” came the sarcastic words, but Lewin could see his eyes hadn’t left the sight of his exposed throat.

 _Amazing_. A being beyond human comprehension, yet still ruled by such base instincts that something like a vulnerable artery beneath delicate skin could make it react like the lowest beast.

"Did it take your tail, too?"

“I beg your pardon?” Mephisto said with a shake of his head, that gentleman’s facade switching to affronted at the demonic equivalent to a social faux pas, “how rude!”

Crossed arms and an exaggerated scowl met him from Mephisto’s place at the edge of his palatial bathtub.

“Huh?” Lewin leaned forward to peer closer from beneath his now annoyingly clean bangs after Mephisto’s washing he’d forcibly undergone, “is that some sort of sensitive topic? You _do_ keep a lot of secrets, don’t you?”

“You come into my home at this late hour, accost me while I’m bathing, accuse me of being a traitor to the Order,” Mephisto said in a careful voice that said he’d maybe picked up what Lewin was putting down, so to speak, “and now you make such vulgar statements?”

Mephisto’s next words had the undercurrent of a growl to them, and the inherent threat sent Lewin’s heart rabbiting in his chest, “you really are a _lecherous_ human.”

“Hah!” Well, no one could accuse him of having normal interests, “so it must be a little thing, to hide it so easy behind your back.”

What sounded like a mutter of ‘childish’ reached him, Mephisto appraising him with a little less of that clownish front he kept up for the world.

Let’s see, what else was there?

Oh yeah. Challenge. He stepped forward, almost within grabbing distance, and could see the dull gleam of the bathroom lights reflected off black claws, “I heard you can turn into a dog, so it’s gotta be that, right? A little dog tail?”

The white dog in the cute pink polka-dotted bow that might as well have been the campus mascot. He’d even bought one of the plushies as a keepsake.

“I guess the Grigori thought they could leash you,” he said, wondering at the nature of humans to keep other predators at their sides.

Flared nostrils and narrowing eyes were his answer, a beast scenting out prey.

“Hardly, we have a working relationship.”

That was funny. Lewin laughed, stepping forward again. Now, he was within reach.

It was like he’d warned Ryuji, he had a dangerous lack of empathy and no brakes telling him to stop.

Osceola, Angel, and Ryuji weren’t here to be his leash, so it was just him alone in a room with a tiger.

Time to tug the tiger’s tail.

“It’s just,” he slid his thumb to his bottom lip, pushing it up to chew at it until he knew it’d be vivid red, “I was thinking if I couldn’t satisfy my curiosity with you and _your_ tail, I might go try Okumura next.”

Crystal clear silence echoed in the humid bathroom.

“You know, since he’s such good friends with Ryuji, I figure he’d let me get a peek or two.”

Before he could see where he'd gotten with his move, a cloud of smoke poofed into the space behind him and the king of earth made his debut.

“Amaimon,” Mephisto said without an ounce of surprise in his voice, “you’re home late, something keeping you busy?”

Cold eyes gleamed danger as Amaimon stalked across the hard tiles. His boots clicked, loud after the muted quality of their conversation, until he stood a foot from Lewin, a shadow at his spine.

Neck straining, Lewin still couldn’t stop the shiver that went through him at the way Amaimon stared like he wasn’t even the dirt beneath his boots, piercing right past him and to Mephisto.

He might as well have not been there at all, but Lewin knew the weakness Amaimon carried. He knew how to get his attention.

“Why is this worm here?”

Well, better than dirt, at least. Lewin grinned, cheeky, at Mephisto, and waited to see what he would say.

“Mr. Lewin,” Mephisto said, then, before Lewin’s eyes, seemed to change. A fluid shift of his posture turned the perfectly crafted image of a weakened creature into a looming figure that radiated power. It sent his always feeble alarm bells shrieking to run. Long used to tamping down on those vestigial instincts, Lewin felt his breath catch and stayed right where he was.

“Mr. Lewin,” Mephisto repeated in another growl around a hint of needle-point fangs, “has walked himself into my home and thrown himself on a platter for me.”

Like one wolf in a pack signalling to another, Lewin watched as Amaimon picked up the body language and mirrored it with his own soft growl that raised the hairs on Lewin’s neck.

“Then you should just tear him apart and be done with it,” Amaimon said like he hadn’t just advocated for his murder right in front of him, like he would do it himself if Mephisto didn’t take his suggestion.

“I intend to, dear Amaimon,” Mephisto purred, “will you help me?”

“Not if he tastes as bad as he smells,” Amaimon’s hissed insult didn’t mean anything, not when he moved close enough that Lewin could feel the heat of his body like an oppressive shroud.

“Don’t worry, the only thing you’ll be forced to smell is whatever you can claw from him,” despite moving so that he sat at the edge of the tub, Mephisto still gave off the signal that Lewin was no bigger than an ant beneath his boot.

Black robes lay in elegant folds over Mephisto’s skeletal form, giving him the illusion of weight.

Time to get this show on the road. Who would react more to his next dig? Just how far could he keep picking at the same open wound before he reached a nerve?

And would he get the confirmation he wanted about exactly what Mephisto's relationship was to a certain Satan spawn?

“So you’re _not_ with Rin Okumura?” Lewin said, smile guileless, up into the reptilian green eyes watching him kneel to the floor.

A clawed finger ticked back and forth, Mephisto smiling down at him with a Cheshire grin.

“Ah ah ah, I never kiss and tell.”

Amaimon snarled, hands coming to grip at Lewin’s hips until a hiss of pain escaped and he clenched his eyes shut.

“Rin is _mine_ ,” he growled, deep and deadly while Mephisto just kept on smiling.

“Oh, yeah- ah! Yeah I definitely got the memo on that,” Lewin panted out, unbidden tears rising in his eyes at the pressure bruising his bones.

“Amaimon, careful or you’ll break him beyond repair,” Mephisto said in a light chide, though the way his eyes gleamed with a cruel inner light, Lewin had no doubt he enjoyed the pain lining his face.

“If he didn’t want to be broken he should have never come here,” came the brutal response as Amaimon jerked his hips up in a sharp movement, uncaring about his comfort in the slightest.

“Of course, you’re right, Amaimon,” Mephisto said, spreading his legs to let his robe part over skin so pale it was almost gray. Would it be as cold as it looked? “Why don’t we see how far we can bend him before he breaks?”

Lewin’s knees ached and he had only been on the floor for a minute, the tiles leaching the warmth from his body until he wasn’t sure if he shivered because of Amaimon’s claws pricking through his clothes or the temperature.

Lounging like a big cat in a languid pose, Mephisto smiled in a way that would have been kind if it had reached his eyes- and if Lewin couldn’t see the fangs bared like a shark down at his trembling form.

“Well? This is what you wanted,” a tongue slipped, serpentine, from between those razor edges to leave a wet sheen across Mephisto’s lips, then his expression dropped, amusement wiped clean, “get to it.”

Wetting his own lips, Lewin raised his hands to settle his most recent curiosity, almost disappointed to find Mephisto's skin as warm as any humans.

He slid his hands over long legs, pushing up the robe to reveal Mephisto was already half-hard.

Sharp pain at his hips had him yelping, jerking his gaze to see Amaimon tear a hole through his pants.

And he also saw Amaimon had opened his own pants, length revealed, before claws in his hair pulled him back to Mephisto.

"I wouldn't worry about what he's going to do to you." The implication being that Lewin should worry about what _Mephisto_ was going to do to him.

"That seems counter-intuitive," Lewin said, getting a look that said Mephisto pitied him, which just made his smile more cheerful.

The grip in his hair tightened to signify Mephisto's unspoken command, Lewin pressed forward to take him into his mouth.

"Remember," Mephisto said in a mocking lilt, "if you bite, I bite back."

Lewin hummed his answer, jaw already aching as he took the heavy length down in steady inches.

Salt hit his tongue as pre-cum pearled at his actions, the taste distracting him for a moment while he dragged himself forward until he was more between Mephisto's thighs.

"Mmf!" Shock had a muffled cry escaping him as a blunt head shoved insistently at his entrance.

Apparently, the only preparation he was going to get was what he'd done to himself earlier.

Then he could only wince and shake as Amaimon pushed in, a burning stretch that forced Lewin to grip welts into Mephisto's thighs.

Tears sprang to his eyes he'd clenched shut around the pain, but he blinked them open when a clawed finger traced the tracks they'd taken down his face.

"Don't stop now," Mephisto's voice came over the pounding in his ears, "you've only just started."

Amaimon bottomed out in a harsh jerk and Lewin released another muffled groan, but Mephisto tapped his claw to his cheek in a stinging reminder, so, with another huff of breath through his nose, Lewin began.

His long pull along the length in his mouth won more pre-cum he swirled his tongue to when he made it to the tip. A pleased sigh fell from Mephisto’s lips, eyes shuttered where they held Lewin’s gaze.

The hand in his hair moved in a soft scratch of claws through the strands. It was too kind, Lewin waited for the truth to reveal itself.

Mephisto didn’t disappoint. His gentle caress became an unbreakable cage, hooking at the back of his skull to direct Lewin forward and rolling his hips at the same time in a rhythm that verged on too fast to keep up with.

Focusing on Mephisto became impossible as Amaimon began fucking into him, a brutal pace that sent tendrils of pain blossoming out every time their hips met and shoved him forward with each thrust.

Breathing was the next difficulty, Lewin’s concentration narrowing to the task of keeping himself from gagging as control was stolen under Amaimon’s onslaught.

Spit ran in messy trails from his stretched lips and his skin pulled on the edge of tearing. His breaths came in rapid pants through his nose that had him growing lightheaded.

He startled, choking, before he got a hold of the automatic instincts as something slid over his throat. What was-?

The thing at his jugular wound in a noose like a coiling snake and squeezed.

Lewin’s pulse shattered in his veins, pants suddenly too tight and feeling himself leaking against the fabric as he realized what, exactly, had just wrapped itself around his throat.

_His tail!_

Incredible. His mind spiralled over the details he could pick up, weighing the length and girth of the appendage strangling him, but couldn’t keep them in focus. A burn picked up in his head, breathing no longer possible, and his eyes shot open.

Tears blurred his vision so all he saw were glowing green irises watching him suffocate.

There wasn’t air enough to scream, Amaimon moved faster behind him, and his claws gouged through Lewin’s skin.

Hot blood ran down his thighs, his body stricken at the agony wrung out of it, but unable to voice a thing.

Scrabbling at Mephisto only seemed to excite him more, a hiss making it over the rush of Lewin’s pulse in his ears as red bloomed on the skin where Lewin clawed.

His struggles faded with each slam of his heart to his ribs as black spots made their way to blot out his vision until Lewin couldn’t keep it up anymore, drifting in the numb cloud of his mind.

“-oing to kill him after all?” Lewin heard the question he thought might have been Amaimon like it floated down to him, the content something he knew should be worrying but he could no longer find the energy.

Air rushed back all at once as the noose released its constricting hold.

Lewin came, his climax crashing through him in a wave as he took ragged breaths around Mephisto, who still moved like he was completely unaffected by Lewin’s near death.

Prickles of sensation made his skin hypersensitive, Amaimon’s thrusts rubbing at the point inside him and sparking erratic pleasure up his spine he tried to arch into despite it having moved well past overwhelming.

Amaimon’s pace stuttered and he released into Lewin in heated bursts, filling him with a last hard meeting of their hips that bruised and throbbed under the pressure.

Moaning at the feeling of warm liquid running down the backs of his thighs sent vibrations into Mephisto. Lewin felt him tense, length twitching in his mouth, before he buried himself to the root and Lewin had to swallow or risk choking again as Mephisto shuddered through his climax.

Time moved in a vague passage for Lewin, his eyes closed without his notice to leave him adrift in a void.

It didn’t have the same effect on the other two, Amaimon pulling out in an abrupt jerk, his claws unclenching from their grip in his body as he let go.

He wavered, trying to hold himself up and open his eyes, but couldn’t manage before Mephisto drew him off his lap, the absence of anything obstructing Lewin’s airway not registering for a long moment.

Mephisto let go of his hair as he felt his hands touch the tile, suddenly blessedly cool on his super-heated skin.

Like a cut string, Lewin collapsed to the floor. His elbow hit hard and added another bruise to his collection just as his brain picked up on the fact that he could breath.

Whooshing breaths tore raw paths over his aching throat, saliva and the release he hadn’t managed to swallow pooling under where his mouth gaped while uncontrollable tremors sent him into random spasms.

“Hmm,” the guttural rumble lanced through the numbed haze his mind had become, “You should get that checked out, we wouldn’t want a nasty mashou forming, I hear it’s agonizing to receive one from us.”

Mashou? As if waiting for Mephisto’s reminder, the marks Amaimon had left with his claws flared sulfur-hot with the taint of demonic corruption pulsing in time with his heartbeat.

His moan cut off part-way from his damaged throat and he coughed, only serving to send Lewin into a fit as he curled in on himself until he could stop. It took uncounted minutes for him to recover, staring with unseeing eyes at the far wall of the bathroom and just focusing on breathing.

“Have you satisfied your curiosity, Mr. Lewin?” Mephisto said, and when Lewin looked up in a slow, aching movement, it was to see he’d fixed his robe, once again looking as put together as when they’d started.

Cracking his lips in a wide grin made Lewin aware of cuts stinging at the corners where they’d been stretched too far after-all and a rasping laugh bubbled from his lungs, “oh yeah, a-hah! _Wow_.”

“Although,” Lewin said and rolled ungracefully to his feet, delighting in the less-than-impressed look from Mephisto, “I didn’t quite get to see your tail.”

“Are all worms this suicidal?” Amaimon said in what might have been sarcasm or an honest question if he’d had any sort of tone or expression to go along with it.

“Baffling, isn’t it,” Mephisto shrugged, though his sly smile said he understood more about humanity’s tendencies than his words suggested.

With his pants sticking in drying tracks of blood and release to his legs, Lewin adjusted the poncho around his shoulders, hiding the damage. He cocked a jaunty salute over his shoulder as he walked to the exit.

“I’ll be following those breadcrumbs, Sir Pheles, have a good rest of your night!”

Now, to find a change of clothes, a mashou treatment, and his apprentice.

He had an investigation to continue.

* * *

“That worm doesn’t know his place,” Amaimon said with a soft growl, staring at the door where Lewin had retreated through, limping the entire way, “he taunts you like he’s playing.”

The implication that Lewin could ever play on their field had Mephisto laughing. Annoying as Lewin was, he made for a wondrous thorn in his side every timeline he was allowed to exist.

But, all Amaimon would ever see was an intolerable pest, sticking its nose where it didn’t belong, namely, anywhere in Rin’s vicinity.

“He plays his games, and we play ours,” he soothed anyway, not needing Amaimon to take matters into his own hands and decide he felt like doing a bit of pest control.

Amaimon curled his lip over a fang, a glare pinned to the blood Lewin had left on the floor as if it had offended him, “he’s still going to bother Rin.”

“Yes,” Mephisto’s voice darkened, smile stretching too far over his own fangs, “of course he will.”

“When can we kill him?” Amaimon asked in what Mephisto recognized as a whine, though to any human listening, it would have sounded bloodthirsty.

Snapping his fingers to clear the blood and stench of Lewin from his territory, Mephisto made his promise.

“As soon as he no longer serves his purpose, you’ll have my _blessing_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that came out in like an 8 hour writing spree across two days lololol
> 
> I've had this one on the backburner in my wips for like a year now and figured I could toss it out there real quick. I swear, I actually love Lewin as a character, despite the horrible things that happen to him in my fics XD


End file.
